Defibrillator
by Something Stupid
Summary: It's been about four months after Kutner has 'gone to a better place', and everyone is still having trouble coping. And House just has to go and make things even worse...
1. Sound of Silence

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic, it's horrible. I really need criticism. An ode to my favorite character, "Chief Defibrillator". It's short now, but I'll add to it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Last I checked I didn't own House MD.

**Summary: **It's been about four months after Kutner has 'gone to a better place', and everyone is still having trouble coping. And House just has to go and make things even worse...

**Defibrillator**

It had been four months. Four months since Hadley and Foreman walked in that dreary April morning and murmured something that none of them could believe. And after all this time, none of them had managed to recover, still sad, still tired, still weak...Well, except one of them...

When House walked in that day, but today, today there was something different about him. He looked awake, more alert, and overall, happier than he had prior to this. And while waiting for Cuddy to come drop off the next case, his team discovered why he did.

"...What...?" that was the only word that could break the team's initial period of silence. After House just shrugged and repeated himself, Thirteen followed suit. "What?" she asked with a little more aggressiveness, while the others remained in their shocked, quiet state.

"I'd have thought it was obvious the first time." House responded calmly.

"It's too soon!" Suddenly Thirteen had lost her composure, and began yelling. "You can't replace him! Not yet!"

"She's right House," Foreman finally managed, "We're not ready yet."

"Well, I'm sorry about your loss." The sentence simply dripped with sarcasm. House looked over at Taub. "Got anything to say?" He remained silent, his mouth agape. "Good. The new guy's coming in after our next case is over. If you aren't ready yet," House skimmed his eyes over Thirteen and Foreman. "You have until then to get prepared."

They all just stared at House then. And House stared back. And they all just stood there in silence until Cuddy finally arrived, informed House of their new case, and then disappeared once again.

"Alright, ten year old kid with respiratory and vision problems." He muttered while writing on his white board. "What do you got?"

When answered only with a lack of voices, House sighed hopelessly and replied, "While you sit there trying to remember that there are other people in this hospital want to live, I'm going to go and take an early lunch."

And so when he left, the team was left to stare at the spot he had been standing in, then the door through which he left, and finally each other. The spell of silence resumed for a good few minutes in that room then. When they acted at last, Taub was the first to leave.

Thirteen and Foreman just stayed there for a minute, before Foreman gently placed his hand on Hadley's shoulder and whispered, "It'll be okay, Remy."

She looked over her shoulder back at him, and gave as her only response a weak, tired, and sad smile. Because she truly hoped that he was right.


	2. Learning How To Die

**Author's Note:** You like me! You actually like me! Anyway, thanks to those who subscribed, favorited, or reviewed the story. Especially those who did one or more. Also, I burnt my tongue by eating hot pizza. That stuff is dangerous.

**Disclaimer: **Again, don't own anything aside from the writing.

**Summary:** The story continues as the team solve their next case, while also trying to deal with the news they've just received.

* * *

Wilson had been standing in the cafeteria, waiting in line, when House had managed to pop up next to him._ Yes,_ he already knew why House had left for lunch early. It was the same reason why he decided to take an early lunch himself. You see, Wilson had known what the team's reaction would be when House had told him. He tried to protest, but to no avail. House just wouldn't listen.

"Well?" The sudden question coming from House shocked Wilson into reality. He then looked up quizzically at House.

House rolled his eyes. "I _asked_, if you were thinking about what the new guy is like."

Wilson stared back blankly before turning to pay for the lunch. "Well, I guess. But you're probably just going to give me ridiculous answers instead of telling me anything, aren't you?"

A scoff erupted from the taller. They had gone over to their usual table and sat down. House began the ritual of eating his food and Wilson's simultaneously. Of course Wilson didn't mind. He wasn't hungry, there was just too much on his mind today.

House, of course, knew what he was thinking. He watched Wilson for a minute before deciding that some things are better left unsaid, and continued his meal.

* * *

A while later the team had finally managed to compose themselves. They were now just waiting for House to get back from his early lunch in utter silence.

When he did come in, everything was tense.

"Better? Well, let's get started on this case." He went over to the board where he had written the symptoms down.

"It's most likely to be a mitochondrial disease." Taub was the only one to speak this time.

"Run tests for the ones that fit the bill." House then moved over to sit at his desk. As the team began leaving the room Remy paused and glanced at him. House felt her glare and looked up, but as soon as he did, he found that her eyes had left him, and she had left the room. So he just sat there, staring at the door before slowly shaking his head.

* * *

It was only a week before the kid was released. The case was an easy one, and their first guess had been right. What _wasn't_ easy was the fact that they now had a new employee to deal with.

House began by telling them that he would be here tomorrow morning. Then telling Taub to bring some of his favorite doughnuts. Of course House was the only one who seemed to be in the mood for partying. Everyone else was feeling more and more guilty.

Now they didn't know what to expect from the new guy. House hadn't told them what he was like, nor had they bothered to ask. Dealing with death was already enough trouble for them.

House had just concluded his little speech before getting ready to take his leave. Remy glanced at Eric, and Eric at Remy. And Taub, feeling left out, glanced from one to the other, and back again. After House stopped talking, they were all quiet, and just went home.


	3. The Worst Is Not The Last

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So looks like you're going to get to find out who the new guy is. Also, you might be interested to know... Fun Fact: My OTP is Kutner x defibrillator.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to cover this again?

**Summary:** The team meets the new guy, and you'll never guess how they react. Dun, DUN, **DUNNN!**

* * *

Finally. The day had arrived. Thirteen and Foreman had been the first ones in.

Upon nearing the door they realized the blinds were drawn. After they stepped through the door to the office and turned, they'd suddenly stopped short. And a split second afterwards, Remy fainted. Fortunately for her, Eric had been standing behind her, and easily caught her.

His reaction was quite different. Just standing there, with Thirteen in his arms, with his mouth agape. After a few seconds of silence he tried to speak. Nothing but gibberish and stuttering emerged.

Meanwhile, Taub had been stopped by House in the hallway. House had been very pleased that Taub had taken the time to go out and get some of those delicious Bearclaws. House had also gone though the effort to eat one while they walked down to his office.

When they came into the room, Taub nearly dropped the box of Bearclaws. There, before them, was Foreman carrying a passed out Thirteen to a nearby chair, and moving everything out of their way was, "Kutner?!" The shocked reply from Taub startled them all. And all eyes turned in his direction.

He just stared in shock for a minute, then glared violently at House, as the realization came into his head. "You _knew_!" he blatantly accused. "And you didn't _tell us_?!"

House, at that moment looked like he was about to burst out with laughter. During all this commotion, because of the noise, Dr. Hadley had come to. "Kutner?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

After another 15 or so minutes of arguing while the Chief Defibrillator just stood watching them with an awkward uneasiness, they finally settled down and began asking the many questions they wanted answered.

"So, if you're here, then...How...We saw you dead!" Thirteen had tried to make some logic out of everything.

Kutner shrugged. "Well, I was supposed to testify after witnessing a murder. The guy would have tried to kill me, so, they faked my death and whisked me off to the witness protection services."

"How did House know?" Taub asked, eager to know the answer.

"About a week ago, after I'd testified in the trial, I called him, explained everything. He said that he'd let me keep my job, as long I played along in this little...Prank." It was obvious that Kutner felt guilty about the whole incident, despite the fact that everyone was blaming House.

Thirteen saw this and quickly explained that they weren't angry at him.

On the other side of the room, stood House and a bewildered Wilson, who had come in much, _much_ later. He looked between House and Kutner while trying to make some sense out of the situation.

House watched him out of the corner of his eye, with great amusement. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Wilson, surprised at such a question from House, suddenly turned towards him.

A moment of silence passed before he answered. "No."

House chuckled before replying with yet another unusual question for House. "Bearclaw?"

**The End**

**Or as I like to say 'Thend'**

**Author's Note:** I finished my first fic! It's short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Ta ta!


End file.
